¡Solo sexo!
by Kira5Awesome
Summary: (Prumano) Lovino esta un poco frustrado porque Gilbert simplemente no abre sus sentimientos con él así que decide ir directo al grano. Nunca espero perder las reservaciones en el restaurante, tener que ir a al súper a la media noche y... Bueno, la situación en general. Es la ultima vez que pregunta por los sentimientos de alguien, ¡de ahora en adelante será solo sexo!


**Summary:** (Prumano) Lovino esta un poco frustrado porque Gilbert simplemente no abre sus sentimientos con él así que decide ir directo al grano. Nunca espero perder las reservaciones en el restaurante, tener que ir a al súper a la media noche y... Bueno, la situación en general. Es la ultima vez que pregunta por los sentimientos de alguien, de ahora en adelante será solo sexo!

¿Razon? Al mundo le falta Prumano y simplemente tenia esta estupidez en la cabeza.

 _Hetalia no es de mi propiedad. Por ahora._

* * *

 **¡Solo sexo!**

Podría decirse que el gruñon Lovino Vargas ultimamente estaba de mejor humor, y también podría decirse que era en general porque todo en su vida estaba marchando, no bien, _de puta madre._ Si, tenia el trabajo de sus sueños en un reconocido restaurante italiano como sushef, vivía en la parte mas hermosa de Venecia, su molesto hermano estaba de vacaciones muuuy lejos de allí y su mas reciente pareja, Gilbert, era todo lo que podía pedir. Exacto, estaba de tan buen humor que no lo molstaba o apenaba reconocer nada de esto.

Seeh, el lunes anterior le dieron tres días de vacaciones por hacer un excepcional trabajo y decidió pasar los días haciendo nada en la casa de Gilbert; alemán, albino, bueno en la cama, algo arrogante, bueno en la cama, ok sobrenaturalmente arrogante... ¿ya había mencionado que era bueno en la cama?

Y ahí es cuando se dio cuenta del pequeño problema (porque no, nada podía ir perfecto ni una vez); no sabia casi nada del albino. Así que se decidió a que ese día antes de ir a su cita en un restaurante caro que eligieron ... ¡Porque podían! le sacaría información a como de lugar, no por nada tenia influencia sobre la mafia (?).

Por fin la noche llegó, Lovino se vistió con un traje obscuro que hacia resultar sus ojos y llevo unas bebidas al sillón en donde estaba Gilbert.

–Asi que, Gilbert, ¿como has estado? –preguntó Lovino pasándole una copa y sentándose a su lado.

–Bien. –le respondió concentrándose mas en la bebida que lo decepcionó al no ser cerveza.

–Ah, ¿solo eso?

–Bueno, asombrosamente bien. –volvio a responder el albino.

Mierda. Lovino ya estaba perdiendo la paciencia con aquel interrogatorio y se les estaba haciendo tarde para las reservaciones.

–¿Nada más?

–Eh, si.

–¡Joder! ¿Podrias ser mas comunicativo? ¿O al menos contar una maldita historia de tu niñez? Algo, maldición.

–Bueno... –se quedo en silencio un momento y el italiano sentía que era un caso perdido. Cuando volvió a hablar. –¡Ya se, kesesese! En la primaria solía tener un patito de platico que llevaba a todos lados pero un dia, un nada asombroso Halloween se le ocurrió a mi madre disfrazarme de un patito para la escuela a juego con mi peluche. Desde ahí todos los niños me llamaron "El niño-pato". Mi vida social quedo arruinada.

–Oh, joder, bueno... No era tan difícil ¿verdad? –pregunto Lovino bastante conforme con la anécdota. –Ahora corramos para las reservaciones.

–Fue bastante triste. El niño-pato.

–Estoy seguro que si. Pero...

–Oh, sabes que, el asombroso yo se acaba de acordar de otra cosa. En Kinder mi abuelo...

 ** _(Media hora después_ )**

–¡Y murió! ¡Murio de la nada, era un viejo muy saludable! –de alguna extraña manera al parecer la infancia de Gilbert había sido bastante deprimente y ahora este se hallaba llorando en el regazo de Lovino que tenia cada de pocos amigos.

–Si, si, esrou seguro. –comento aburrido, pero Gilbert estaba demasiado concentrado en lo suyo como para notarlo. Diablos, ahora si iban tarde.

 _ **(Dos horas después)**_

–Algunas veces aun despierto llamando su nombre... ¡Gilbird! ¡Gilbird!

 _ **(Cuatro horas después)**_

–Pero nunca solía abrazarnos, ni a mi ni a mi hermano. Jamas. Ni una vez.

Joder que tenia un chingo de historias por contar.

Y así paso el tiempo con un alemán lloriqueando hasta que se acabaron los pañuelos. Aleluya.

–Voy a... Comparar mas pañuelos. Eso. Joder, tu, quedare allí. En el sillón. –Lovimo se levanto como un rayo y fue corriendo hacia la puerta para salir de aquel sofocante lugar.

Vaya, esa era la cosa mas estúpida que había hecho, y había hecho muchas cosas estupidas. ¿Por que? ¿Por que? ¿Por que? ¿¡En que diablos estaba pensando al preguntar por los sentimientos?! Bien, se lo había buscado solito, pero de ahora en adelante no cometería otra vez ese error no señor. ¡A partir de ahora sólo se trataría de sexo!

Así que iría a comparar esos pañuelos, calmaría a Gilbert a golpes si es lo que se requería y irían a comer algo porque estaba muriendo de hambre.

 _Nota mental: No volver a pedirle a Gilbert que hable sobre sus sentimientos. Jamas. Y si quiere hablar tener un par de audífonos a la mano y haber comido bien porque va a tardar._

* * *

Bien, no quiero ofender a nadie por si las dudas. Esto simplemente es un intento de humor así que no se lo tomen seriamente xD

Me harían muy feliz si quisieran dejarme un review o agregar a favs. No muerdo si no me muerden primero. Y por cierto, feliz Halloween y día de muertos.

 **Kira.**


End file.
